


Soulmates and Assassins

by Kagami_Sorako



Series: Assassination on Ice [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And soon joins in on all the fun, Assassin!Yuuri, BUT I LOVE THEM, Chris and Sugino meet later, Korosensei is the ultimate cockblocker, M/M, Slightly Underage, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, They are so random, They meet earlier, Viktor is just as smitten, Viktor is very confused in the beginning, Yuuri is still in Junior High School, and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako
Summary: Viktor was used to pouring his heart out on the ice. So much that nothing was left. He felt empty. For years now he hoped that his soulmate would be able to fill it but with every year passing he starts to lose confidence in him and forgets about his mark. When he finally meets him he doesn't know what to think. Viktor remembers imagining what his soulmate would be like. A fan? Someone who never heard of him? Male? Female?What he didn't expect however was his soulmate being a Junior High School student assassin trying to kill his yellow octopus monster teacher. Well ... he always liked surprises, right?A Soulmate AU where Viktor starts to lose himself because of his career, never having someone who really cared about him and with time loosing hope that he ever will be loved and thinking that even if he meets his soulmate he wouldn't be able to love him. Then, thanks to Korosensei, Viktor and Yuuri meet and realize they are soulmates. Unfortunately Yuuri is still busy with being a 3-E assassin and Viktor, wanting to know more about Yuuri, gets pulled in the whole thing, Yuuri teaching him about life and love and how to use guns and pistols while they both get closer.





	1. Meeting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my next part of my "Assassination on Ice" series! =D  
> This story, I had in my head forever and I finally have a little more time to write about it. =D  
> For everyone new to this series, welcome and buckle up to the crazy ride that class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School is. For everyone who read my first part of the series know that I imagined Yuuri being a class 3-E student. But how about we pull a little on the strings and throw Viktor into the mix? And for everyone asking about the soulmate au, well, I always loved soulmate au's and I always wanted to write one. It just happens to fit in perfectly within this story. So I thought, why not? =D  
> I hope you'll like it just as much as the first series. =)  
> And for everyone asking about the second pairing ... for those who read the second part of this series "The Baseball Assassin and the Figure Skater" and those who still remember the AN's from my first work, they might realize, that my brain absolutely LOVES shipping those two. So I decided to shut my brain up and include them in this story. When they'll appear? Who knows? But they'll appear for sure. =)  
> So, let's stop talking and let's dive right into the first chapter. =)  
> Have fun! =D  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =D ^^

Viktor Nikiforov was empty. Really empty. He was used to pour his heart out on the ice and with every skate he’s hollow just a bit more. But he powered through it and smiled. Every medal, every trophy. He received it with a smile. 

But Viktor hadn’t given up. He remembered. When he was six and the mark had appeared on his skin. A pure white snow flake, ornate and just as big as his small children’s hand on his hipbone. He remembered running to his mother, crying and nervous, not knowing what it meant. 

And how his mother, his beautiful mother, had smiled at him. So bright and happy and twirled him around. And how she explained him what it meant.

A soulmark. His soulmate had just been born and was waiting for him to find him. Little Viktor listened to his mother’s explanation with wonder. A soulmate just for him. A person who would love and treasure him, be the most important person and just for himself. He couldn’t have been happier.

But since then nothing. Viktor waited and waited, hoped and hoped. The desire for a playmate changed into the desire for someone to love. Someone to fill the steadily deeper hole inside him. Someone who would soothe the deep ache. 

Since his mother died he had no one. Just the ice. But even the ice was no comfort. Was she a warm aunt before was she now a cruel mistress who took and took from him. He climbed to the top. But it was so lonely there. How he longed for someone to share it with him. Someone who would want to spend time with him. Would love him for himself, just Viktor, and not Viktor Nikiforov. But he waited in vain. 

Viktor was even tempted to show it off in one of his costumes just so he could finally meet the person he was destined to be with. But Yakov prevented him, claiming that it would bring more problems than it was worth. 

But Viktor was so lonely. He didn’t want to be lonely anymore. He wanted the comfort of another human being. He wanted the warmth born from love, not the physical warmth provided by another fling. He wanted something real. 

So he waited. But with every passing day he lost hope a bit more. Until he even gave up hope and concentrated only on the ice. Maybe he didn’t deserve love after all.

 

In some of his more darker and depressing moments he imagined what his soul mate would be like. Would he be male or female? The Russian actually didn’t care for the gender. Even though he would prefer a male partner to a female. But he could live with both. And hey, they were supposed to be perfect for you, right?

And what would they be like? Would they be loud and self-confident? Or shy and silent? What hair colour would they have? Eye colour? Build? He knew he was the older of the two. But would it matter much to them? 

Yakov always told him not to have too high expectations. After all his soulmate and him were divorced. Lilia and his coach just didn’t work out. But Viktor hoped that it wouldn’t be like that with him. That he would find his perfect match and be happy and stop being so fucking empty. 

There were many ways in how Viktor imagined his first meeting with his soulmate to be. Maybe they would meet at an event, locking eyes with each other and just know. Or they would meet outside per accident. Or maybe they were a fan. 

There were so many possibilities. 

However, in every meeting fantasy he had he was always smiling and talking with him. They would always start a conversation.

Well, reality wasn’t like that. 

The day he finally met his soulmate started like every other day. He woke up, had a quick breakfast, went out with his beloved Makkachin and then went to the rink to train. Yakov would scream at him, he would ignore the old man. 

Finally, in the afternoon he went home. The Russian would meet fans every now and then, he would take pictures, sign a few autographs, hold small talk. Today was no different.

But it was starting to get late and he wanted to hurry home, cuddle his beloved dog and maybe relax a bit more. So the fans were really getting on his nerves. When he was finally able to free himself he hurried home, looking around to avoid any more fans. 

That was the reason he didn’t see the person right in front of him so that he bumped into him. Before Viktor could react he stumbled back and stared at the person (boy) in front of him. And stare he did.

The Asian boy had soft black hair, a round face with blue half framed glasses, muscular build with still a little baby fat and, from what he could see, the softest pair of brown cinnamon coloured eyes he ever saw. 

But that wasn’t what drew him in. No, it was the exposed flesh at his hipbone. The boy fell onto the ground and his shirt, it looked like a part from a school uniform, was hiked up and showed a little of his belly. And right there was his soulmark. It wasn’t fully exposed. But Viktor didn’t need to see the full mark. He knew what the rest looked like. Because he had the same on his hipbone.

A white snowflake.

His soulmate. 

He finally found him. After all this time. He was finally here.

When Viktor realized who stood in front of him, a searing pain shot through his mark. Viktor breathed in air and his eyes widened. He heard of it. If one saw the soulmark of your soulmate for the first time one would experience pain. Until they kissed, the pain would not subside.

But the Russian could care less about the pain right now. He finally found him. After all this years. He waited so long. And here they were.

The boy looked finally up and after a second realization dawned on him and he gaped. After another second he stood up and bowed over and over again, apologizing in English, Japanese (?) or Chinese (?), and Russian! Even if heavily accented. Viktor realized that he must have just started learning his language.

His soulmate blushed heavily and Viktor could do nothing but smile like a hopeless idiot. Warmth spread through him and he wanted nothing more than hug the boy in front of him. 

The black haired was still apologizing, now slipping into the Asian language he didn’t recognize. So Viktor cradled his face and looked at him with a loving gaze. 

Now the boy stared at him in confusion. 

“I finally found you” Viktor mumbled in English. But the Asian was still confused. 

“My soulmate” the Russian elaborated and the boy’s eyes grew wider. He shook his head frantically and denied it again in every language he knew. The skater frowned until he remembered that his soulmate hadn’t seen his soulmark, so of course he wouldn’t believe him.

Before Viktor could explain properly however, Viktor could hear the screaming voices of his fans right behind him. The Russian turned around and grew pale. Without thinking he grabbed the wrist of the boy and ran away with him. 

After a while they turned and hid in a corner and waited until his fans were gone. Finally he could breathe. And finally he was alone with his soulmate again.

Viktor smiled softly at the boy, who didn’t even breathe hard, why? 

“What’s your name?” he asked and the boy, who turned to him again, blushed. 

“Yuuri” he mumbled. Viktor still smiled.

“I didn’t really catch that. Could you say it again?” he asked and the Asian nodded.

“Yuuri Katsuki” he answered a little louder and Viktor finally grinned.

“Yuuri! It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Viktor Nikiforov” he introduced himself and the boy finally smiled in return. 

“I know” he whispered, “I’m kind of … a fan of you.” 

Viktor grinned brighter. So his soulmate was a fan after all.

But Now Viktor had to return to business. “Yuuri” he started; “As it seems we’re soulmates.”

Now the boy (Yuuri) widened his eyes in panic and shook his head frantically. “N-NO!” he yelled and something inside Viktor broke. Didn’t his soulmate want him after all? Why? He was good looking, successful and charming, not too stupid and he could be really nice. Why woudn’t his soulmate want him?

But before he could ask, Yuuri answered for him. “It’s impossible! Y-you’re _the_ Viktor Nikiforov! The most talented skater in the world! You’re amazing! And I’m … just me! I’m a nobody, I haven’t achieved anything, I’m a student from class 3-E. I’m not worthy!”

So it wasn’t as if his soulmate didn’t want him but more like his soulmate was afraid of who he was? Well, Viktor didn’t care! He didn’t care if his soulmate was a normal citizen. He wanted him for who he was. And he didn’t get what his class had to do with that …

So he smiled again. “Yuuri, I don’t care. I saw your soulmark. And it matched mine. And I know it’s strange. But you are my soulmate and I want to learn more about you. Everything. I want to know where you’re from, what you do and who you really are.”

And now Viktor smiled sheepishly. “And apologize for being too forward. But can I kiss you?” The Asian almost exploded with how red he now was. He stuttered and waved his hands around.

Viktor tried to calm him down. “It’s not like that. It’s just, my soulmark still hurts and I would like it to stop, you know? Just so that I can concentrate on you again.”

And now we were back to apologizing. Yuuri bowed again and again, apologizing for the discomfort he caused Viktor and the Russian could only grin.

To be honest, if this now slight throb was the prize he would have to pay for being with such an endearing and cute person, he would live with it for the rest of his life. 

He just knew his soulmate for a few minutes, an hour max. But he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this … content. And kind of … satiated. It was nice. And he really liked it.

When Yuuri finally calmed down, he was still red like a tomato and stared shyly onto the ground. Then he nodded.

Viktor beamed. He lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes. They were really a beautiful shade of brown. Soft like cinnamon and those silver specks inside them. Beautiful. 

The Russian was about to lean in, when he felt a hand on his chest. Yuuri stopped him. The Viktor was about to ask what was wrong, when he realized, that the black haired wasn’t even looking at him. No, he looked past him at someone or something with a frown on his face.

When Viktor turned around he could only gape. … what … was that?

Behind a few containers hid a giant yellow being, crouched down, dressed in what should be hiding clothes, camera in hand(?), notebook and pen in the other, grinning a strange grin. And what was that for a strange body? He never met someone with such a round face.

He was about to say something, when he felt Yuuri stepping away from him and the skater turned around. 

Yuuri hid his eyes behind his hair and glasses, a blush on his cheeks and he was slowly trembling.

“Korosensei. What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, fortunately in English. Oh, they knew each other?

“Nurufufufu” the strange man answered, “A fateful meeting between two soulmates. And one being the idol of the other. That is such an interesting story.” He scribbled furiously on his notebook and took pictures. 

Viktor was about to say something when he saw that Yuuri … suddenly had a gun in his hand, aiming at the man. … Where did this come from?

“WHAT THE HELL KOROSENSEI! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!!!” Yuuri suddenly yelled and started shooting at the man, still an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. 

“NYUAAA!!! Katsuki-kun! That’s dangerous! Stop!!!” The man panicked and jumped out from behind the containers.

Yuuri was still shooting at him.

Viktor could only gape. The man had … strange legs and some … wobbly arms and … looked strange in general.

“Katsuki-kun! You should stop it now!”

“SHUT UP!!! COME HERE YOU STUPID OCTOPUS AND LET ME KILL YOU!!! STALKING YOUR STUDENTS LIKE THAT, DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?!?!?!?!”

His soulmate continued to yell and shoot at the man with red cheeks who evaded like it was nothing, who apologized but was ignored.

And Viktor could only stare. What the hell was going on?


	2. Idol Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So I'm back with the second chapter. =)  
> To be honest, I'm really not happy with it. It just doesn't feel like it should feel. -.-  
> As if something's missing. -.-  
> But I still hope you'll like it, even though it was pretty hard to write. =)  
> So, have fun. =)

This was not happening! This was NOT happening!

Katsuki Yuuri was not THIS short from kissing his long time idol just so his stupid teacher could interrupt them!

“GET DOWN HERE YOU PERVERT OCTOPUS! I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU!”

When his gun was empty, he put a new magazine full of anti-sensei bullets inside his weapon and was aiming as his teacher again.

Korosensei hid behind a chimney and shouted: “Katsuki-kun, I’ll pick you up later! I’m sure you would want to spend a little more time with your _soulmate_.” His emphasis on the word soulmate kind of pissed him off. “But remember! You’re underage! I trust you to not do anything dirty!”

“SHUT UP! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY! I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU!”

Unfortunately Korosensei vanished before he could shoot again. When he was gone, Yuuri put his gun down and slowly breathed out. Great!

So, how did he end up here?

 

_The day started like any other. He sat on his place, reading a new article about his belived idol Viktor Nikiforov, when he felt the arm of his friend and classmate._

_“Viktor Nikiforov again? You can never get enough from this guy, right?” Sugino laughed and Yuuri smiled sheepishly. It was nice knowing that everyone supported him and no one judged him in any way._

_“Yeah. Well, he did an Ice Show a few weeks ago and they are talking about it.” He explained and his baseball friend laughed._

_“And of course you watched it live, right?” Maehara grinned and looked over the article from behind him._

_“Let me guess, you started learning Russian from Bitch-sensei because of him, yeah?” Nakamura grinned and Yuuri blushed. Yeah, his classmates kind of got him there._

_“Maybe” he just mumbled._

_After a few minutes the class continued and Korosensei was teaching them again. After school and some assassination attempts from his classmates, he walked home with Sugino and Nagisa to the train. When he arrived at the onsen, he was greeted by an overenthusiastic puppy and Yuuri picked him up, greeting his parents on his way to his room._

_When he was done with supper, he sat on his homework and was almost done with them, when he saw a yellow being in front of his window. Curious what his teacher would want, Yuuri opened the window and let Korosensei inside. His dog barked happily and wagged his tail as the yellow being patted his head with a tentacle._

_“Korosensei, what are you doing here?” Yuuri asked and the yellow octopus grinned._

_“From what I know is that you’re currently taking some Russian lessons from Irina-sensei, right?” he countered and the black haired nodded._

_“Well”, his teacher started and the skater had somehow a really bad feeling, “How about some real live experience? By learning a new language, someone has to learn more about the roots and the history of the country, right? So let’s take a short trip to Russia!”_

_Yuuri’s eyes bulged. “Korosensei! No! I’m still not done with your homework and I wanted to drop by Ice Castle later!”_

_But his teacher was having none of it. “See it as extra lesson” he said and not long after Yuuri was inside his teachers’ robes, flying across the Eurasian continent and being given the first history lesson of Russia._

_When they arrived at St Petersburg Yuuri was through the middle age, renaissance and baroque. They now stood in front of St. Isaac's Cathedral and Yuuri was listening with rapt interest to the history and building of one of the biggest sacral domes._

_A short while after they went to another famous attraction and then to another. It was early afternoon in St. Petersburg and Yuuri was about to get hungry._

_They were standing at a side street when Korosensei flew of, saying something about Piroshky. So the student stood in the middle of the side walk, not knowing if he should just wait here or walk around a bit more._

_This decision was however taken from him when he felt someone stumbling into him. He fell down onto the ground and looked up in confusion, asking himself which idiot didn’t have eyes in his head._

_All thoughts flew out of his head however, when he saw who just stumbled over him. Of all people!_

_In front of him stood _the_ Viktor Nikiforov! His biggest idol! His goal! His _god_!_

_And then he suddenly told him they were soulmates? Before they could say more however, he was grabbed and they both ran away from a bunch of girls, which seem to be fans. Wow. He didn’t have it easy, right?_

_But then they were alone again. And Viktor again told him they were soulmates! But how? Yuuri knew he had a soulmate from the day he was born. And he knew that he was probably the younger one because he had his soulmark since birth. But Viktor Nikiforov? Really?_

_And then Viktor wanted to kiss him. He knew of course why. One would feel pain if they saw the soulmark for the first time and the pain was something like a punishment for still not being together. But still! Kissing Viktor? It was like a dream coming true!_

_And then they were about to kiss. But just before they could Yuuri saw his peeping teacher with a camera and notebook, making notes for his own amusement! Being caught by his own teacher was so embarrassing! So of course he would try to kill him!_

 

And that brought us back to where we were. Korosensei just vanished, leaving his student with his supposed soulmate behind. And he was in full view of him, too!

Wasn’t he supposed to be a state secret?

Slowly Yuuri turned around and came face to face with a gaping Viktor Nikforov.

After a while Viktor caught himself and stared at the student in confusion. 

“What … what was _that_?” He asked and the black haired shrugged. How should he explain that?

“About that” he started, “I don’t know how much I’m allowed to tell you. I have to wait until Korosensei, that’s his name, comes back. And he has to tell you himself. Because I’m actually not allowed to tell anyone. However, this time it was his fault that he showed himself to you. So he’ll have to take responsibility.”

Viktor just nodded, still clearly confused and silence spread between them. Great. That wasn’t how Yuuri imagined their meeting to be. He had hoped to maybe meet him in a few years on the same ice as a competitor. But not like that, on a real life study session with his target and teacher!

The Russian stared at him with a face Yuuri couldn’t quite decipher before he grabbed his hand and dragged him with him.

“W-Wait! Where are we going?” The black haired asked and the silver haired shot him a smile. 

“We’re going home of course!”

Home? Like in … Viktor Nikiforov’s home?

Yuuri became dizzy. So he was about to see the home of his idol? Wow!

The student followed him and after a while they entered an apartment complex and soon the door was opened to one of the flats. They barely closed the door behind them before they were assaulted by something brown and fluffy. Yuuri soon realized what it was. The dog from Viktor. Makkachin!

After being smothered in dog kisses and giving belly rubs, the poodle let go of them and wagged his tail happily, looking up at Yuuri, waiting for more pats. 

Unfortunately Viktor dragged Yuuri to the couch in the living room and sat him down. 

“There is so much I want to know about you, Yuuri” Viktor said, “But first, we really should kiss. The pain is getting uncomfortable.”

The black haired stared at him in confusion. “A-Ano … Viktor?” He started hesitantly and the other looked up, a soft smile on his face. “C-Can I see your soulmark first?”

The Russian laughed and lifted his shirt. The eyes of the student widened. Indeed. There was his soulmark, identical to his. A white snow flake. So they really were soulmates.

He just finished the thought when a searing pain shot through his mark and he hissed. Viktor held him and looked at him in concern.

“Yuuri? You alright?” he asked and the other managed a weak nod.

They looked into each other’s eyes and slowly came closer. Finally he could feel the soft lips of the other. And the feeling was indescribable. Electric energy surged through them and his whole body felt like it was on fire.

But before they could get any further, Yuuri retreated. He blushed. Wow. So his first (real! Bitch-sensei didn’t count!) kiss was not just with his soulmate but also with his big time idol!

They were silent for a moment before Viktor grabbed his hand. “Tell me more about you! Where are you from, what are you doing?”

Yuuri smiled shyly before he answered. “I’m not that interesting” he mumbled but Viktor was having none of it.

“Nonsense! I see a very intriguing young man in front of me. So tell me more!” he demanded.

Yuuri fumbled around. He was really not interesting. “What about you?” he asked and Viktor stared at him before he broke out in a wide smile. … Somehow it didn’t feel right.

“You’re my fan, right? So you know a lot about me already from magazines and interviews.” He answered and Yuuri frowned.

“I know that already. But I want to know more about the _you_ you. Not about the Viktor from a magazine.” Yuuri countered.

The silver haired stared at him in hesitation. “I don’t really know me beyond the ice” he admitted and suddenly he looked smaller.

Yuuri stared at him before he grabbed his hand and smiled reassuringly. The older was surprised. “Then how about we find out together?” the black haired asked. After a short silence the other broke out in a wide grin and hugged the boy in front of him, almost suffocating him.

“You are really cute” he said and nuzzled the cheek of the shorter.

After Yuuri could pry the other off they talked about everything else. Another hour passed and Yuuri spotted his teacher in front of the window. The student stood up and opened it, letting his teacher inside. He turned around to Viktor, a small smile on his face and almost broke out laughing when he saw the disturbed look on the other’s face.

“I have to go now. But I gave you my number and I’m sure we could talk and text each other.” Yuuri said.

“Yeah …” Viktor stared, “But how are you going back to Japan?”

The next second Yuuri was again in his teacher’s clothes.

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll bring him back savely. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon enough.”

Yuuri had barely time to wave before he flew again through the Eurasien continent back to Japan.

 

The next day he could barely believe what happened. But one look at his phone and he knew that the day before was in fact not a dream. But he could still barely believe it.

His first lesson was English with Bitch-sensei and halfway through the lesson they could all hear loud yelling coming from the teacher’s lounge. So Korosensei pissed Karasuma-sensei off again, huh?

They all were used to it already, so they just ignored him and concentrated on their lesson at hand.

Five minutes before it ended however, the door opened and there stood … Viktor?!?!

What?!?! What was he doing here?

The Russian skater looked around, zoomed in on Yuuri and broke out in a bright grin.

“Yuuri!” He started, “You should have told me! You have such an interesting class!”

Before he could say anything, Viktor stood next to him and hugged him.

And shortly after Korosensei, followed by Karasuma-sensei entered.

“Class” the yellow octopus said, “Let me introduce you to Viktor Nikiforov. He’s Katsuki-kun’s soulmate and is going to spend the whole day with us.”

The Russian turned to the class and waved.

“Nice to meet you,” He greeted them, “I can’t join for real unfortunately because of skating. But I’ll try to spend as much time here as possible. So let’s get along, yeah?”

The whole class gaped at him.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Viktor finally met the class and is now going to join them. =D  
> Okay, first, I'm going to clarify a few things.
> 
> Viktor is 20 in this ff and Yuuri 14, turning 15. The reason?  
> Well, some of might have realized, that Viktor is depressed in the beginning, the ice not his real joy anymore. But I think that with 18 he wouldn't be depressed. With 18, being in the senior division for just 2 years, he wouldn't feel bored and empty. So I made him a bit older, so that he had a real reason to feel so empty.  
> I hope you don't have problems with it. =)  
> Second, Viktor is NOT going to join as a student or a teacher or something like that. He doesn't really have the time for it because he's still skating. HOWEVER! He IS going to join them on some things and he's visiting as often as he can (and Korosensei can just bring him and return him at the same day). And he's going to stay in contact with Yuuri through the wole year. So even thogh he kind of joins in the assassination, he's not really an assassin like the rest of the class. But that doesn't mean he does nothing. You just have to wait and see. =D
> 
> So, I hope you're still going to stay with me. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D
> 
> PS: Does anyone of you have physics or chemistry major? I still have physics exam at the end of march and in the beginning or april and I don't know anything . -.-  
> I swear, especially our cheistry professor hates us all. -.- ^^


	3. Introduction Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Next chapter! This chapter was really difficult to write because I want to make it as realistically as possible. But it wasn't easy at all. -.-  
> I gave my best but I'm just ... absolut not happy with it. -.-  
> I hope you like it more than me. -.-  
> Have fun. =)

“So, let me get this straight,” A blond haired boy repeated, standing in front of Viktor and staring at him clearly warily, “You’re Katsuki’s soulmate, you met yesterday in Russia per accident and this morning Korosensei just collected you and brought you here?”

The silver haired man laughed and nodded. It was actually quite unbelievable but the Russian already realized that ‘unbelievable’ pretty much described this whole class. He could still not believe what had happened actually.

 

_Viktor was sleeping deeply when he was suddenly awoken from a loud and obnoxious pounding on his window. Blearily he opened his eyes and switched the light on. When he turned around however, he screamed._

_At the window was a yellow … being. All wobbly and slimy. After a few seconds he realized, that it was Yuuri’s strange teacher who brought him home yesterday. Trusting his soulmater that this man was safe, e opened the window and let him inside._

_“What are you doing here?” Viktor asked suspiciously and the monster giggled._

_“Nurufufufu. You seem more on alert now that your soulmate is not around but you still open your home for me.” He chuckled and the Russian raised an eyebrow._

_“Well, Yuuri trusted you enough to travel in your clothes. So I trust him to know what he’s doing.” Viktor answered. Another chuckle._

_“He is my student and I would never do something to hurt or harm him. In fact” a face splitting grin was on his face, “I’m here to help you two.” A raised eyebrow._

_“Class starts very soon in Japan and I’m here to offer you to meet him. You can spend the whole day with him in fact. I wouldn’t mind another student in my class.” The yellow monster explained._

_Now Viktor’s interest was there. Spending the whole day with Yuuri? Getting to know more about him? That sounded great!_

_He was about to agree, when he laid eyes on his dog. But Makkachin! He couldn’t just spend the whole day alone and abandoned in the apartment!_

_“Don’t worry. I’m sure you can leave him with a neighbour for a day” the teacher intervened and Viktor, after thinking about it, nodded reluctantly._

_The Russian wasn’t happy waking up his neighbours in the middle of the night but he made it look like and emergency and they agreed finally._

_So Viktor returned, changed clothes and washed himself quickly. Finally he stood in front of the teacher, ready to go._

_“Well?” he asked while frowning, “How do we get to Japan?”_

_The yellow being chuckled again and suddenly he found himself inside the clothes of the monster. And before he could say anything, they were on their way to Japan. Viktor could only scream._

_A few minutes later they landed what looked like the middle of a mountain. The silver haired was about to ask where they were, when he saw the building, which looked really run down and not really … save._

_“That is our classroom. We’re class 3-E from Kunugigaoka Junior High School,” The monster explained, “And I am Korosensei, their teacher for this year.”_

_Viktor was led through the building and he could hear a lesson being held behind the door. But the teacher, whose name was apparently ‘Korosensei’, led him to another room. When he opened the slide door, they were met with a Japanese man, probably in his twenties, stern looking and wearing a fine pressed suit while working on a laptop._

_When the man laid eyes on Viktor, he gaped. Korosensei introduced him in English fortunately, so Viktor could understand._

_“Good morning, Karasuma-sensei. This is Viktor Nikiforov. You would never guess it but he is Katsuki-kun’s soulmate! He will be joining us today for class and maybe he’ll come over a few times thorough the year. What do you think? Isn’t that fantastic?”_

_After a few seconds the man suddenly started yelling at the yellow octopus in a language the Russian didn’t understand. Japanese probably. And he was loud._

_After a while he finally calmed down and rubbed his temple in annoyance. Then he turned to the skater and motioned him to sit down. Viktor obeyed._

_After another moment of silence, the man finally explained the whole situation._

_“My name is Tadaomi Karasuma and I am an agent from the Japanese ministry of defence. I am also this class’s PE teacher. What I’m about to tell you is top secret and under NO circumstances are you allowed to tell ANYONE, do you understand?” His eyes were sharp and dangerous and Viktor found himself gulping and nodding. He had the feeling he really couldn’t fuck with this man._

_And finally the whole situation became clear. He learned about the monster, the incident with the moon, the school and the secret mission of the class. The special teachers and the location. After half an hour Viktor’s head was swimming with information and he stared wide eyed at the agent._

_“So in other words,” he tried to grasp the situation, “My soulmate was a cute and innocent student, then came this monster, destroyed the moon and wants to be the teacher of this class and now my Yuuri is an assassin and has to try killing him before he destroys the earth next year.”_

_Karasuma hesitated but nodded. “More or less. Of course the whole class is within this. But yes, that’s more or less it.”_

_Viktor nodded. Then he looked up with a bright smile. “Can I go to my Yuuri now?” he grinned and Karasuma sighed._

_“Yes. He’s just in the other room.”_

_Viktor stood up eagerly and walked out of the room to the next. He couldn’t wait to meet his Yuuri._

 

A blonde girl smirked. “So you’re the famous Viktor Nikiforov. And you’re Katsuki’s soulmate!" She turned to her blushing classmate. “You should be happy. Now you don’t have to pine after him through the countless magazines and pictures on your locker.”

“Nakamura-san!” Yuuri yelled and blushed harder.

“Why?” a red haired boy chirmed in next, slipping an arm around the black haired, “Don’t you want to show him your collection of pictures and posters from him?” An evil grin adorned his face and Yuuri buried his face in his hands.

“Please stop it already, all of you!” he murmured clearly flustered.

Viktor hugged his soulmate happily and snuggled up to him. “Don’t worry Yuuri,” He said, “If you want I can sign them all.”

Clearly scandalized the boy freed himself and glared at the silver haired. “That’s not helping!” The class broke out in laughter.

After a while they all settled down and Viktor, with help from two nice boys and Yuuri, a table and a chair from the background next to Yuuri, so they could sit next to each other. The lessons started and Viktor drowned out. He didn’t understand Japanese after all. 

And his Yuuri seemed really focused. But somehow Viktor wasn’t happy with it. He wanted his soulmate’s attention on him! So he sneaked his hand on his thigh and squeezed, earning a suppressed squeak and a very cute and flustered Yuuri. Smirking evily, he let his hand travel higher and higher and with ever millimetre Yuuri seemed to look more like a tomato. Really cute.

“Nikiforov-kun, please refrain from sexually harassing my students. We’re still in the middle of class and I would like for Katsuki-kun to concentrate.” Korosensei chirped and Viktor withdrew his hand with a pout. The whole class however was giggling and Yuuri buried his face again in his hands. 

 

The lesson ended and they had a bit of free time now, where Viktor got to witness an assassination attempt, including a cake and fruits, and got to know more about the class. Most of them even came to him and introduced themselves, even though the Russian was pretty sure that by the end of the day he would have forgotten their names again. Which seemed rude but no one seems to take it the bad way.

When the Skater asked about why they were out here in the mountain and not in the main building, the tension rose and the silver haired almost regretted his question, when a boy, the class president, explained: “That’s because we’re 3-E. We’re the so called END class, where the guys with the worst grades are thrown in.” 

Viktor was confused and Yuuri explained to him what the school system was exactly. When he heard it completely, he frowned.

“That’s utter bullshit!” he countered. “Being scum because your grades are not good? You’ll never be anything in society? Everyone who thinks that is an idiot.” He looked around hard. “Don’t believe a word they say.” He shrugged. “Look at me! I just witnessed a math lesson and I didn’t understand anything. I never went to college, barely graduated and all I know is skating. And look at me! I’m an Olympic gold medallist! Even though I had bad grades I came out on top!”

The whole class was silent. Then they broke out in laughter. After they calmed down, some clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, you’re right” A boy with blue eyes and black hair said. He sat behind Yuuri, right? “Everyone has a different talent.”

The whole class looked at him happily and even a bit gratefully. Yuuri beamed at him. After a short whole the good mood returned. But something had shifted. The whole class seemed more open now as if they had accepted and welcomed him. Viktor couldn’t describe this feeling but something warm bloomed in his chest. 

When Viktor met Yuuri and talked to him, he started to feel less empty already. But he still felt as if he was still outside. Yuuri had been the link between a void Viktor and a warm flame. 

Now however it seemed as if he wasn’t just a part thanks to Yuuri but thanks to him he was pulled inside a circle full of warmth and acceptance. He still felt the void inside him. But he had a feeling it was starting to close. Viktor was starting to feel less empty.

 

The day went on and Viktor was included as best as they could. In the breaks they asked him about his experiences of other countries and competitions and the Russian told them happily. It didn’t felt like bragging or like they put him on a pedestal, but more like he was teaching and telling them things they didn’t know, like a friend or senior would do. There was no worship or envy, just curiosity.

The lessons however were practically boring. He didn’t understand a single thing and even though Yuuri shared his notes with him, he couldn’t read them. So he was stuck with watching the yellow octopus teaching a bunch of more or less interested students.

PE however was more interesting. Viktor decided in the beginning to just watch but he was impressed at seeing the whole class learning martial arts and using knives. And shooting practice was also really interesting.

Viktor learned that Korosensei couldn’t be killed by regular bullets and weapons. They would just melt inside him, as they told him, and thus they had special weapons. The knives felt a little like rubber and the bullets weren’t dangerous either. But they all assured him, that it was very dangerous for their teacher.

In a calm minute, where he had Yuuri just for himself, he found out why the black haired landed in class 3-E. Bullying and mobbing after they found out about his ballet and figure skating training. But how his class accepted and encouraged him and how he started again. It was heart-warming and reassuring. The class really had each other’s back.

When class was over, Korosensei offered to fly him home and Viktor had to accept unfortunately. However, he promised to visit as soon as possible and help where he could. They all said their good-byes and Viktor hugged his cute Yuuri one last time and even pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. He could see the black haired blush before all he could see again was the Eurasian continent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... I really didn't like this chapter. -.-  
> It just didn't seem convincing. -.-  
> Anyway, the 'Introduction Arc' is kind of over and starting next chapter we'll include more AssClass canon stuff in it. =)  
> Like I said, we'll follow the AssClass storyline, but I'll try to mix the two fandoms as good and convincingly as possible. It's going to be a lot of work, but I'm really looking forward to it. =D  
> By the way, because it wasn't clear last time. Viktor is currently 20, turning 21 in December. Yuuri is 14, turning 15 in Novembre. The reason? I explained last chapter. In Japan, the students in their last year of Junjior High School or middle school are always around 14-15 and 15 when they enter high school. So it wouldn't make sense if Yuuri was older than his classmates. Hope you don't mind too much. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D ^^


End file.
